The present invention relates to systems for identifying an object contacting the front bumper of a vehicle during a collision. In many vehicle accidents involving a pedestrian, the pedestrian is struck by the front bumper of the vehicle. Serious injuries can occur if the pedestrian's head strikes the hood of the vehicle. Therefore, some vehicles are equipped with passive pedestrian protection systems such as pedestrian-friendly bumpers. Active pedestrian protection systems are also used. Some active pedestrian protection systems raise the hood of the vehicle to better absorb the force of the impact with a pedestrian when a pedestrian impact is detected.